


Halloween Party

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Drunkenness, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Party, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's invited to Scott's Halloween Party and nothing goes as planned, but maybe it's not even a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

Liam was rather nervous about the party, he’s spent the whole October to find the right costume, it was the first time he’s been invited to a house party by Scott. He thought eventually he’s made a rather good choice, he’s chosen to dress up as an Assassin’s Creed character, Altair. He thought the costume would not just look cool but also would fit his personality and whole image as he was known to be quite a big gamer. He smiled as he opened his wardrobe and took the wrapped costume in the black bag off the hanger. Still one hour till the party so he had plenty time to get ready, Liam was humming a tune he lately heard on the radio but as he completely unzipped the bag he shrieked and stared in shock at the costume inside. “No….no….no…no! This can’t be happening to me come on!” Liam immediately began to look for the costume renting place on his phone and walked up and down in his room switching from angry to panicked, like every single minute. “Um…hi, I’m Liam Dunbar…I..I rented a costume, an Assassin’s Creed costume, and…and you must have made a mistake because now when I opened the bag I’ve found an Alice costume in it!” He ran his shaky hand along his short blond locks and kicked onto his bed several times hanging up the phone as the woman on the phone apologized about the mistake but they didn’t have the costume anymore what he’s been looking for and because it was Halloween, not many costumes remained at the renting place. His IED really didn’t help him in the situation, he was all alone home, and needed to calm down somehow.  
After Liam has caused milder damages on his furniture, only twenty minutes left till the party. He didn’t want to go without any costume, after all it was a Halloween party and he was sure he’d not be the only one who’d crossdress for it. He just wanted to avoid any mocking or teasing what he already got sometimes, he wanted that on this party Stiles and Scott would at least once take him seriously. He was sure with the Assassin’s Creed costume he’d have been cool, and they’d have complemented him, but now he knew and was preparing for the teasing he was about to get on the party.

As the blonde boy arrived to the house he thought, well more like hoped he might not even be really noticed or bothered by the others as he heard the loud music, they were probably too busy with the party itself. He breathed out slowly, counting like his psychologist told him how to relax, however it wasn’t helping at all to slow his pulse down. 

“Liam? Is that you?” Scott chuckled as he was standing on the porch with Kira, in the Clint, Black Widow costume. Liam felt like an idiot for coming, knowing he won’t enjoy a single minute from the party. He ran his eyes on Scott’s cool costume and wondered what the other thought about his appearance. He had the blue dress on with the white apron, the white socks pulled up till his knees, ugly black enamel shoes, the top of the cake was the silly blonde wig with that black bow tied on top of it.  
“I got my costumes switched by accident. I was supposed to be an Assassin’s Creed character.” He mumbled fighting with his anger and also avoiding not to die from embarrassment.  
“I’m sorry Liam…” Scott still giggled but tried to hold himself back, as much as he could. “The bow suits your eye color though.” He chuckled again but stopped once Kira wrapped her arm around his waist and got a kiss from her. “It’s nothing like you should worry about, it’s Halloween.” Scott shrugged eventually and pulled Kira back inside the house. Liam bit onto his lips thinking it was going alright so far, so he followed them inside. The music was rather loud, even better so he wouldn’t hear any comments made on his outfit. As he walked further inside his eyes locked on a boy who entered the hall, the party lights made the skull painting along his skin even creepier on his face. Liam watched how the male was strutting up right up to him, just then his heart beat sped up even more when he saw it was Stiles and knew he was about to get teased on master level now.

“Oh my God!” Stiles broke out into laughter and crouched down a bit lower just to make the other feel he was way taller than Liam. “Hello Alice. You didn’t fall into any hole on the way here?”  
“Very funny, Stiles.” Liam slightly puffed his cheeks as he looked down at the ground so he’d not have to look at the older boy.  
“Come on, don’t be that sulky. My costume isn’t that good either.” Stiles commented though still held a grin as he was checking the younger boy out.  
“You kidding? Yours is like the best costume here!” Liam burst out and pushed on the boy’s chest rather harshly. “I feel bad enough that they switched my Assassin’s Creed costume with this, just leave me Stiles.” Liam snapped at him before he walked over to the kitchen, rolling his eyes as he got further comments from random guests he didn’t even know, that he should be careful about what to drink as it might shrink him or make him bigger. After mumbling some swearing words, Liam grabbed onto a bottle of beer and began to gulp on that not caring he wasn’t able to get drunk, but he still had some human habits he was used to.  
When he finished with the bottle he tossed it into the bin holding his eyes on the gelled back haired boy leaned against the wall. Stiles had a black leather boots, skin tight jeans, hoodie, a shirt ‘Normal people scare me’ written on the front, all of the outfit in black colour. The make-up on his face really was incredible, so realistic and dark. Liam watched him a bit jealousy as Stiles was drinking beer too and he was able to feel the effects of the alcohol. He tilted one of his thick eyebrows as the boy dropped the empty bottle from his hand and made his way towards Liam. 

“You wanna dance?” Stiles asked, the few bottles of beer already made him rather tipsy but he was standing still. Liam glanced up at him hesitantly, but as he looked into those dark eyes, he felt he wouldn’t be able to say no. His look had something sinister in it which attracted the young boy. Without saying anything he just nodded and walked back to the living room’s middle where everyone else was dancing. “So you think I have the best costume here, Alice?” Stiles asked while he was moving to the rhythm of the electro song being played.  
“Don’t call me that….and well yes, it looks pretty cool and scary.” Liam said then gasped a little when Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist but he didn’t protest and kept dancing on with the tall male. He was rather tense but when Stiles leaned lower to whisper into his ear that he liked his costume, the freshman became a bit more relaxed and shyly slipped his arms around Stiles slim torso looking up at him as they continued to dance. It was all a bit absurd, him in an Alice costume was having a rather intimate dance with Stiles, who was in a badass Tate Langdon outfit, but the whole situation just turned even more unpredictable as he felt Stiles’ lips against his neck.  
“Stiles! You’re drunk..” Liam exclaimed, it wasn’t that he didn’t like it, because for his surprise he did. But he was aware Stiles probably fancied girls, moreover he was scared this all was about some prank and he really didn’t want any of that.  
“So? You didn’t like that?” Stiles asked, and Liam thought he might was too suspicious and paranoid and he should just let things happen, after all it was a party and they were there to have fun.  
“I…I did.” Liam whispered and his eyes widened when Stiles titled his head and without any warning kissed him on the lips. But he caused a bigger shock for his own surprise when he kissed Stiles back. He just couldn’t think anymore clear even though he was sober. He savoured the alcohol on the other’s tongue, he wrapped his arms around Stiles as he bent down a bit and began to press kisses onto Liam’s neck. The younger boy became just as excited as Stiles, their kissing getting more and more passionate. Liam moaned against the kiss when he felt Stiles’ hand running up under his blue skirt. He snapped out of his lustful dizzy state when Stiles grabbed onto his hand lightly and pulled him along making way in the crowd then pulled him inside a small storage room, closing the door behind them and lifted Liam up placing him onto a pile of boxes, them being in eye level then. Liam dig his fingers along Stiles’ hair his body shivering when he felt the other’s hands slipping up along his thighs, blushing when Stiles grinned from the feeling of his boxer but soon the underwear landed on the ground. Liam swallowed big when he heard Stiles unzipping his jeans, which made a throb go through along his cock. “We can’t lock the door?”  
“Why’d anyone want to come inside here?” Stiles mumbled as he kept kissing Liam’s soft skin all over his neck and as he managed to undo a few buttons on the back of his dress he pressed more kisses along his shoulder.  
“For the same reason we did?” Liam said however he saw Stiles was too busy with him, and when he felt those full lips and warm tongue licking his neck, he didn’t care much about whether the door was locked or not. Liam could see Stiles easily though as the light from outside penetrated in enough through the cracks all over between the door and the frame.  
Stiles’ hands were shaking, at how delicate Liam’s skin was, his cock was twitching faster impatiently inside his boxer making a wet spot already on the front of it. He rested his forehead on Liam’s stroking those delicious thighs with his hands. Before he’d have done anything he asked Liam if he was okay with it, and only continued once the other boy nodded and pulled him closer. He smiled when he felt those small fingers running along his butt cheeks making both of them to blush. Stiles thought maybe it was the drink too but definitely Liam made him to act so turned on and passionate what he so far didn’t know of himself. He thought this will all happen awkwardly but he felt like he was in some sort of perfect erotic clip with the electro music loud around them. Stiles stepped closer rubbing the wet head of his cock against Liam’s hole. He moaned as he felt Liam pulling him closer to him so he pressed the tip slowly inside, feeling a bit stuck as Liam was very tight. He was pushing in slowly but as the other boy groaned painfully and pulled him tighter to himself with his crossed legs around his waist Stiles made few firm thrusts till he was deep inside him. His hardness was throbbing intense inside the boy’s virgin hole, he sucked in the air as a tingly feeling ran all the way down his spine, then his thick cock, and almost came, but he tried to control himself not to. Stiles gently cupped Liam’s pretty cheek pressing kisses onto his soft lips, while he slowly moved his hip back and forth inside him. He thought Liam was so gorgeous, and his eyes just drove him crazy, it always was in his subconscious that Liam Dunbar was handsome but he needed this party, the bottles of beer to have the courage to move on him. He grabbed tighter onto the younger boy’s bum and began to thrust faster to a rhythm now inside him, he gently pushed Liam’s hand off his own member and leaned in closer whispering into his ear as he licked along his earlobe. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that too.” Stiles began to hump faster inside the boy’s tight and warm hole, enjoying how Liam’s hands were timidly stroking his arse cheeks. He kissed Liam’s neck and began to suck on it as he felt how the adrenaline, the song’s rhythm in the back was speeding up and he was getting close to reach that few seconds of delirious feeling. The dark brunette boy groaned loud as he came deep inside Liam, his whole body trembling into the amazing orgasm he was experiencing, it was way more intensive than when he jerked himself off, he was still dizzy and saw blurry for almost a whole minute, before he slowly slipped his cock out of Liam. He pressed a kiss onto Liam’s deeply blushed cheek before he bent down and lifted up Liam’s blue skirt pressing few pecks onto his belly. He bit onto his lip from the view of the boy’s erection as it was nothing like the boy’s height, it was really thick and rather long, Stiles opened his mouth licking the wet slit for a while smiling how Liam whined on his thin voice from the burning ache to just cum already. As it was their first time Stiles really didn’t mean to tease him, so after licking his cock along a few times he took the length of the other inside his mouth gagging a bit on it but he was eager enough to do it right. It was a bit strange for the first time how Liam tasted, but it wasn’t bad either just an unusual aroma. Stiles stroked the boy’s thighs as he was deepthroating him. Liam’s cock was throbbing faster inside his mouth, more and more precum was running down along Stiles’ throat then Liam groaned as his cum hit against Stiles’ throat his eyes glowing yellow in the mildly lit room, but as he came off his orgasm, his eye colour turned back to its normal colour. Stiles coughed a bit and grimaced as he swallowed his cum down but then gently kissed Liam on the lips, he panted how he felt his own cock still being rock hard for Liam, so he slipped his cock slowly back inside the boy, who clang tight onto him and began to kiss Stiles neck not wanting to ruin the cool make up on him but it was hard to resist not to kiss him all over. 

“…I’ll check if it’s here…” Scott’s voice could be heard from outside and Liam stared startled at Scott once he opened inside but quickly the door was shut after Scott stared back at the two of them with a froze down expression. “…um…no…it’s not here….let’s check it in my room, Kira…” Liam glanced up at Stiles once Scott closed the door on them, but Stiles just giggled, and kissed him continuing to hump him.  
“Scott…he’s…he’s seen us..” Liam said on his shaky voice, being both aroused from the way Stiles was thrusting inside him but also was little freaked out that the alpha just opened in on them.  
“I don’t care…it’s worth the risk…” Stiles shrugged and kissed Liam’s forehead and temple carefully as he was slowly pushing in and out of his wet hole. “…I can be with the prettiest boy.” He mumbled what eventually calmed Liam down a bit and he wrapped his legs tighter around Stiles body gasping when after a few more thrusts Stiles came inside him for the second time that night. 

“Hey.” Scott waved at Stiles who was sitting on the porch rubbing his forehead as he was struggling with his hangover.  
“Morning…” Stiles answered while he stretched a bit and got up from the floor looking at his best friend however the memories immediately hit him how the other opened on them last night.  
“It’s fine about…that…it was a party…so stuff can happen…but with Liam? He’s only fifteen.” Scott said on a rather parenting voice tone and leaned against the wooden pillar.  
“I’m only few years older.” Stiles mumbled and bit onto his lips.  
“You know he’s in my pack too and I won’t let you to hurt him, or use him while you currently don’t have anyone.” Scott said seriously and glanced over at his best friend.  
“I won’t hurt him! Why would you suspect something like that coming from me?! I actually was that bad that I walked him home after the party and asked him out on a date today, but if you can only assume I have mean motives like that then fine Scott, I’ll just step out of the way!” Stiles looked back angrily at Scott as he clenched his fist.  
“Stiles…I’m sorry…you know I didn’t mean it like that, but I care about Liam just as I care about you.”  
“You’re not saying it out straight to my face but I’ll answer then without you’d need to ask. No it wasn’t the effect of the alcohol. I found Liam handsome since that training on the lacrosse field and now I had the courage to finally make a move. I just want to date him Scott. It’s me Stiles. Okay? Very human, simple Stiles. I mean no harm to anyone.”  
“Sure…I know..” Scott said feeling rather like an idiot for acting up like that.  
“Really Scott? Because since the Nogitsune has left my body, I still see you giving me that look, as if I’d be some monster or someone whose actions couldn’t be predicted. If you’re really my best friend, then at least trust me.” Stiles sighed and walked over to his jeep and drove off to Liam’s house.

“Hello, I didn’t know what to buy, but I…ah…” Stiles blinked as Liam didn’t even let him finish his sentence and kissed him deeply on his lips wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. After they’ve stopped the kiss, Stiles handled the one pink tulip to Liam who sniffed it, his cheek turning red.  
“It’s really nice, thank you.” He said and pressed a kiss onto the boy’s lips.  
“Pretty like you…so shall we go then? I was thinking about we could grab some food then later on watch some film at the cinema?”  
“Yes, that all sounds great, but first you need to use our bathroom.” Liam said with a snicker and led Stiles inside along to the bathroom, grinning when Stiles chuckled too after seeing his messy cheek from the black make-up. Before he’d have turned on the tap Stiles felt his phone buzzing in his pocket a smile appearing on his face when he read the honest apologizing text from Scott and sent back a short reply that it was alright. Once he was done with cleaning his face he stepped outside getting immediately a kiss from Liam and he cupped the boy’s cute cheek.  
“It’s much better like this, I can see your beautiful face this way.” Liam commented which made Stiles’ cheek to flush completely as they entwined their fingers and headed out to Stiles’ jeep.


End file.
